


The Bad Boy Skeleton and Me

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Bully Sans, Bullying, Cheating, Crack, Do I think I’m funny? No, Enemies to Lovers, Every Discord I join people are afraid of my raw power, Fuck it this is multichaptered now, Hurt/Comfort, I would literally cry if I had to write that plus writing that in general makes me uncomfortable, I wrote this in seven minutes on discord while on my phone, It’s Amazing, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Shitposting to the highest extreme, Swearing, The fact I could be working on my near 20k oneshot instead but no I decided to shitpost tonight, Why Did I Write This?, boredom and an active mind can really get you places, closet, i think out of all the fuckery I have done this is the worst, if you have seen this before and know who I am? No you don’t :), like hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream is your average shy bullied boy at school with very few friends, Sans is his bully.Alternatively: poorly written Drans that makes no sense
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Sans (Undertale), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this for your own sake.

Dream never wanted to love Sans, he wished he could just hate him forever. His dumb smooth skull, electric blue eye, and his long bony hands had tragically captivated him in the worst way possible.

“Hey Fucker!” Sans called out from behind Dream in the hall.

Dream felt himself blush and he gripped his school binder to his chest. “W..what?”

Dream wasn’t popular or like the other guys at school. For one he had a sexy voice that caused more problems than good. Another thing is that he wore a dumb smiley mask on his face. See he’s weird, he’s a weirdo. He doesn’t “fit in” and he doesn’t WANT to fit in. Have you ever seen him without that dumb mask? That’s weird.

Dream turned around and looked down to face the skeleton. Sans smirked and grabbed Dream’s hoodie to pull him down to his height. 

“Hi mask bitch,” Sans smirked.

Dream felt his face burn and he swallowed roughly. “H..hi Sans.”

Sans glared at the mask and scoffed. “Why don’t you take that thing off? Freak?”

Dream’s eyes widened and he felt the tears build up in his eyes. They stung and he resisted the urge to let them fall.

“S..shut up!” Dream cried and pulled away from Sans grip.

The eyes of the students fell on him and his face burned. He turned around and began to run down the hall, desperate to escape the mocking stares of the people.

He eventually found a closest and slammed the door behind him, tears falling down his cheeks as he slid down the door.

Soft sobs came from his lips and he removed his mask. Minutes passed by and he heard the bell ring but didn’t move to get out. He didn’t want to face the humiliation waiting for him.

Unfortunately a couple minutes later Dream felt the door be roughly pulled open and he fell backwards with his face showing to the person who opened the door.

Sans looked down at him and a soft blue painted his skull cheeks as he stared at the beautiful angel below him. 

“D..Dream?” He asked in awe.

A sharp jawline, a slight scruff on his chin, plush lips, bright green eyes that were slightly red and full of tears, freckles dotted his cheeks, and fluffy blonde hair that sprawled out on the floor. 

To put it simply, Dream was gorgeous and Sans had never seen someone so stunning.

Dream felt Sans arms around him before he was shoved back into the closest and the door slammed behind him. 

Sans leaned down and cupped Dream’s face, eyes following the tears falling down the beautfiful angels face.

“Why would you hide this?” He asked, his voice rough and demanding.

Dream felt the tears fall even hard and he let out a sob before raising his hands to wipe at his eyes. “My hideous face?”

Sans teeth parted in shock and he pulled Dream’s chin at him to look at his face. “No! That’s wrong! You’re beautiful!” He cried.

Dream blushed and shook his head. “No, no I’m not.”

“You are,” Sans said, “you’re so beautiful that even the devil heart would soften at the sight of you.”

Dream felt his face burn an even brighter red and looked up to see a bright blue emanating from Sans cheek bones. 

“Really?” He asked in awe.

Sans nodded. “Really.”

Suddenly Sans leaned down and his teeth landed on Dream’s lips. Dream’s eyes widened in surprise before he tilted his head and returned the kiss.

Sans pulled away, his singular blue eye shining with excitement. “Be my boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Dream nodded.

From there on the two would live happily ever after, though George was heartbroken though and cried a lot when he found out that Dream was taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to get rid of the mask but Dream says no! Can't you see he's just another blonde bro? (Anyone who doesn't know Blonde Boy's, you live such a sad life please go watch it I beg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello motherfuckers, milfs, and any other sick bastard reading this. Why the everloving FUCK did you click on this i have no idea. I've been sending this on omegle and it gets people either leaving, saying WTF, or laughing, which i would consider good because that was my goal with this fucker of a story. Anyway have my writing that I probably took 10 minutes max on.

Dream never was happier in his life than when he had first begun to date Sans. While they had to hide their relationship from everyone, being together had been better than anything Dream could have ever imagined.

The kisses shared between them, the hugs, and the affectionate nuzzles from Sans had been amazing. He never knew that being in a relationship with someone could make someone feel so amazing.

"Babe you're like hot and all but can you seriously stop wearing that stupid fucking mask?" Sans asked, snapping Dream out of his thoughts.

They were cuddling on the couch, limbs tangled under the warm gray blanket as they watched Avatar the Last Airbender. Dream turned his head towards Sans in shock and furrowed his brows together. 

"What! No, of course I can't!" Dream cried. Sure he was currently maskless but that was fine since he was with Sans, who somehow saw his ugly as fuck face and thought he was beautiful. "You know I can't!"

"Dream, you are literally the most beautiful person I've ever seen!" Sans argued. He threw the blanket off of him and stood in front of his boyfriend. "No one is going to think you're ugly!"

Dream stared at Sans and felt anger bubble up in him. He stood up and felt warm tears prickling his eyes as memories of the past flashed through his head.

Dream grit his teeth and pointed at the door. "Sans I'm going to need you to leave."

San's face dropped and his eyes widened. "W..What?"

"I said I need you to leave," Dream insisted. He could feel the lump forming in his throat and at this rate he would end up crying in front of Sans.

"Dream, you seriously can't-"

"Out."

Sans gave Dream one last pleading look before he sighed and slide on his slippers. He opened the door and left, leaving Dream alone and in silence.

Dream sobbed and fell down onto the couch with his head in his hands. Hot tears slipped from his green orbs and made wet trails down his cheeks. He curled up and let his ugly, but not really ugly, sobs spill from his mouth as he cried.

In elementary school the norm was to have dark hair and Dream just so happened to be the one exception. Him and his ugly brown locks had been mocked everyday until he arrived back home after school. He remembered the fingers pointing, pulling, and tugging at his hair.

With his eyes it was even worse. He had made fun of them so often that green had become his least favorite color, despite him wearing it all the time, and he wished he could have different colored eyes.

Dream only sobbed harder at the thought. Sans wouldn't ever understand. He wasn't human and didn't know what their beauty standards were. He was a handsome short skeleton with pure white bones and a smile that was to die for. Everyone in school practically threw themselves at Sans and hated Dream for his weird mask. 

Dream couldn’t do it anymore. Sans deserved someone better than what Dream could offer. He deserved the best and Dream was the bottom of the barrel.

Dream shakily lifted his head and looked at his hands sullenly. He didn’t want to break up with Sans, but it was for the best. Dream shouldn’t be holding Sans back.

With a deep breath Dream wiped his tears away and pulled out his phone. He frowned and wondered if it was too much of a jerk move to break up over text. He put his phone away and decided that he could break up with Sans tomorrow at school.

Dream stood up and glanced at the clock. He gasped at the time and ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Once ready he slipped into his silk lime covers and stared up at his ceiling.

Drans was definitely not endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the scariest thing is that people think i wrote the drans fic with 100% effort. Like no, i spent ten minutes max on this while trying to shitpost and remind people of 2015 wattpad stories with one direction and the perfect main character who's really a self insert from the author.
> 
> Anyway what I'm trying to say is that I'm tempted to make this a series where i can write under 1k chapter shitposts for my own amusement and torture. I know no one is gonna see this, which is good tbh, so no one can stop me.
> 
> And if you're seeing this, why the fuck are you reading drans fanfiction? Hm? You like this shit or something? Are you going to bookmark this? You gonna leave a kudos on this shit? You know you want to deep down ;)
> 
> Haha but seriously, why the ever loving fuck did you click for chapter 2?

**Author's Note:**

> Life isn’t quite what I thought I’d be,
> 
> I wrote Drans fanfiction when I was 15.
> 
> I thought when I get older,
> 
> I wouldn’t write fanfic I told her.
> 
> (He’s in your bed, while I’m writing Drans fanfic.)


End file.
